


Phone Call Rings And Your Voice Is Desire

by Finduilas, theellibu



Series: Life Rolls On [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/pseuds/theellibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott attends the 'Life Rolls On' gala and misses Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call Rings And Your Voice Is Desire

_**Phone Call Rings And Your Voice Is Desire**_  
 **Author:** [](http://theellibu.livejournal.com/profile)[**theellibu**](http://theellibu.livejournal.com/) and [](http://finduilas-clln.livejournal.com/profile)[**finduilas_clln**](http://finduilas-clln.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title:** Phone Call Rings And Your Voice Is Desire  
 **Pairing:** Alex O'Loughlin/Scott Caan  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings/Spoilers** : Set during the 'Life Rolls On gala' in LA that Scott attended.  
 **Word Count:** 2169  
 **Author's note:**  
♥ Beta'd by [](http://stjarna1984.livejournal.com/profile)[**stjarna1984**](http://stjarna1984.livejournal.com/). Many thanks!  
♥ This all started when [](http://theellibu.livejournal.com/profile)[**theellibu**](http://theellibu.livejournal.com/) posted pics of [Scott at the gala](http://theellibu.livejournal.com/229798.html) and commented "He was clearly missing Alex’s company ;)" to [this pic of Scott looking a bit lost](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v140/TheEllibu/Derek-Cross-Photography-19-L.jpg). To which I said that he was probably thinking "Would people notice if I pulled out my cell phone and called Alex? What time is it in Hawaii anyway?". And then a whole bunch of comment-fic happened. :)  
♥ And for curious minds... a sequel is in the making. :)  
 **Summary:** Scott attends the 'Life Rolls On' gala and misses Alex.

Scott steps outside, away from the noise of the gala, and as much as he enjoyed himself tonight, he is looking forward to going home soon. He sips his beer as he checks his watch; close to midnight in LA which means it’s only just 9pm in Hawaii.

Before he knows what he’s doing he’s calling Alex, drinking some more of his beer as he waits.

“Scotty! What’s up, mate?” Alex picks up after only three rings, sounding cheerful.

“Nothing. Just. Thought I’d call.” Scott winces. Yeah, that’s smooth. Not that he really needs a reason to call Alex, but you know. He can hear Alex chuckling and sheets rustling in the background. Why is Alex in bed already that early?

“Aw, are you missing me and my _amazing_ company? Is that it?” Alex’s tone is teasing and Scott can practically see his smug smirk in his head.

Scott coughs.

“What? No! Shut up. Asshole.”

Alex just laughs harder.

“Aw, no, it’s cute, Scotty, it really is. I’m touched.” He still sounds way too smug.

“I was just bored, okay? Don’t flatter -”

“Bored? Oh, we can’t have that, can we?” Alex cuts in and his voice drops to a dangerously low level considering that Scott is still in public. That bastard.

“Alex…” Scott warns him when he hears a soft yapping sound followed by a quiet ‘shh’ sound from Alex. Scott sighs.

“How many times do I have to tell you, dogs don’t belong on the bed? You keep spoiling that dog, I swear.”

“Well, you’re not here to keep me company, are you?” He’s sure that Alex is sulking. No man in his mid 30s should be able to switch from sounding seductive to pouting in two seconds flat. And maybe it should worry him how clearly he can see all of Alex’s different faces in his head.

“You’re actually five years old, aren’t you?”

“You’re the one who called me, because he’s ‘bored’,” he is not seeing Alex doing air quotes in his head, he is not, no way, “that’s usually code for ‘talk dirty to me’...”

Scott splutters, “Usually? What? You make it sound like I constantly call you for…” He breaks off, then makes up his mind quickly, “You know what? Whatever, never mind. I am getting a taxi now, and when I get home and call you again, that dog better be nowhere near your bedroom and you can ‘entertain’ me all you want.”

He doesn’t even wait for Alex’s reply, just hangs up and walks back inside to say his goodbyes.

***

When Scott gets home, he shrugs out of his tux, leaving it rumpled on the floor, before dialing Alex’s number. He let himself plop down on the bed and as Alex picks up, he hears a muffled “No, shoo,” and the click of a door on the other line before Alex directs his attention to Scott with a bright: “Why Scotty, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Scott drops his head back on the pillow and laughs. “You waited until the very last minute to kick the dog out of your bed, didn’t you?”

“You’re just jealous,” Alex says, side-stepping the question.

“You’re like a kid sometimes, you know that?” Scott asks, his fingers absentmindedly playing with the waistband of his boxers.

“Look, are we really gonna talk about dogs and kids?” Alex huffs, but Scott can hear the smile hidden behind it. “I thought you were calling me because you were horny?”

“Bored!” Scott calls out. “I said I was bored! I was at a freaking charity event, do you really think that gets me all hot and bothered?”

“You got all hot and bothered when my face was covered in camouflage paint,” Alex reminds him, and Scott’s stomach twists pleasantly at the way the ‘camouflage’ rolls off Alex’s tongue. “You get a kick out of the strangest things. How am I supposed to know wha…?”

“You, I… that was,” Scotts interrupts stammering, then growls low into the phone.“Don’t you think that had more to do with you smearing that paint all over my _business_ as you were _going down on me between takes in your fucking trailer_?”

“Well, that too,” Alex replies, sounding smug, but Scott can tell that his voice has dropped and his breathing has become a little heavier.

“Are you…?” Scott asks, because surely he’s not… “You’re already jerking off, aren’t you?”

“Aren’t you?” Alex asks, and fuck it if he doesn’t sound completely innocent.

“No!” Scott calls out, “You could’ve given me a heads up, you know! And weren’t _you_ supposed to be the one entertaining me?”

“Sorry,” Alex breathes, but by the sound of the moan escaping his lips, he might not be entirely sorry.

“I might be able to forgive you,” Scott sighs,finally wrapping his fingers around his own cock.“Just keep making those sound, yeah?”

Alex moans in answer, and Scott’s hand squeezes tighter around his cock automatically. He closes his eyes, stroking himself slowly, listening as Alex’s breathing quickens but otherwise he’s far too quiet. Scott frowns.

“I can’t hear you, Alex.”

Alex groans louder this time. “Mmmmmmm,so good. Wish you were here, though, Scott. It’s not as – as much fun on my own.”

Scott bites his lip listening to Alex’s breath hitch. Fuck Alex being supposed to entertain him, this is too good an opportunity to pass up.

“Grab some lube, I want you to finger yourself, imagine I’m there with you. And I want to _hear_ you, Alex. Fuck.” He keeps stroking himself as he talks, the images in his head already threatening to overwhelm him.

Alex moans again, and then Scott can hear him opening a drawer before he’s back talking to him.

“Hang on, I need,” there’s some more rustling, “to put you on loudspeaker.”

“Get on with it, O’Loughlin.” Scott is getting impatient now. He blames Alex for having this kind of effect on him; he blames Alex for a lot of things, full stop.

“So impatient,” Alex snorts, but it quickly turns into a soft sigh.

“I’d have you up against the wall by now, Alex,” Scott says between breaths. “If I were there with you, I’d be filling you up nice and steady…”

There’s something between a laugh and a groan as Alex asks: “Yeah? You sure you’d be able to reach?”

And Scott growls, the sound comes from somewhere deep in his throat, and he wants to snap at Alex, he really does, but fuck if he isn’t too turned on to do so. And that’s another thing he can blame Alex for.

“We could get you a box to stand on,” Alex pants, and Scott can practically _hear_ him squirm against the sheets, “… if you insist on fucking me up against a wall...”

“Don’t ever think you’re funny, ba-be,” Scott says as he flicks his wrist over the head of his cock and his voice cracks at the last word.

“You can always…” there’s a sharp intake of breath before Alex lets out a guttural moan and continues, “… You can always hang up on me. You know, if you don’t like what I’m saying…?”

Scott bites his lip as he continues to stroke himself, the sound of Alex’s voice bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Alex _knows_ there’s no way he’s hanging up before he’s come, before he can hear Alex come. And fuck it, ‘cause when did Alex get to be in control here?

“You got those fingers up there yet?” Scott asks, and images of Alex opening himself up with those long slick fingers of his are fluttering behind closed eyelids.

“Myeah,” Alex grunts, “’s not you though…”

Scott moans, "How many? Tell me..."

"T-t-two."

"Two? Oh, come on, you can do better than that." He urges Alex on, his hand squeezing hard around the base of cock as he listens to Alex grunt deeply as he presumably adds another finger. "Yeah, that's more like it, isn't it, babe?"

"Nnnngh, so good, Scott, fuck, so good." Scott can tell that Alex is getting close, he's getting louder and louder, telling Scott how good it feels, but how it still doesn't compare, and it makes Scott's hand move faster and faster on his own cock, his movements eased by the pre-come leaking from the tip.

"Fuck, Alex. The first thing I'm gonna do when I get back tomorrow is come over and fuck you, I'm gonna fuck you so hard, and I wanna watch how you prepare yourself, fuck yes." He's babbling, he knows he is, but he can't stop, the images in his head are too good, spurred on by Alex's moans and the sounds of him writhing on the bed.

Alex makes this whimpering sound that Scott can feel all the way in the pit of his stomach, and the sounds are so low and whining that Scott almost can’t make out the words, but it’s Alex saying “So close, Scott. I’m so close. Please…”

And Alex is begging as if he needs Scott's permission to come and if it was in any way possible, it would make Scott even harder than he already is.

Scott stifles a moan as he licks his lips, pretending that it’s Alex, that Alex’s mouth is on his, and Alex’s hand is on his cock and _God_ how he loves Alex’s hand on his cock.

“Let me hear you, Alex,” Scott drawls out the name as he slows down the stroking of his hand for a second, because he doesn’t want to come yet. Alex needs to come first.

_Alex. Alex. Alex._

The name is on a loop in Scott’s head and Scott thinks he might be addicted to it. Addicted to Alex. Addicted to the pleasured noises he’s making. Addicted that stupid muscled body, and that stupid goofy smile, and that stupid gorgeous _face_ , and those _ridiculously_ long eyelashes. And since when does Scott fall for perfect anyway?

“Please, Alex,” Scott whines. “Please come for me…”

"Fuck. Fuck, I'm gonna. I'm gonna. _Scott_." Alex groans deeply before going quiet, his groans turning into soft pants. Scott is hanging onto every little sound, his hand working on his cock furiously now, and he's so close, he's so fucking close.

"Alex," he moans. "Alex, babe, please..."

Alex still sounds breathless as he speaks again, his voice only a throaty whisper. "Come on, Scott, come on, let me hear what you've got."

Scott swallows hard, his mouth going dry as he chokes back a sob, and that's his undoing. He twists his hand over the tip of his cock one last time and then he's coming, all over his own stomach and chest, a wordless, incoherent moan leaving his mouth as everything goes black for a moment.

It takes him a couple of minutes to come back to Earth, and he's still trying to catch his breath when he hears Alex chuckle.

"You still with me, Scotty?"

Scott tries to speak - he honest to God does - but all that leaves his mouth is a pathetic whimper and it makes Alex fucking _laugh_.

"Did I break you, Scott?" Alex asks, and he may try to act as if he's got it all together but Scott can hear the ragged edge in Alex's voice too.

"You smug basta..." Scott starts to say when he finally catches his breath, and then there's a distinct bark in the background, somewhere muffled by a door, and Scott can't help but wheeze out a laugh.

"Someone's jealous?" Scott chuckles, wiping his hand on the sheets before bringing it up to his chest in an attempt to clean himself up a bit.

"You really shouldn't be jealous of a dog, Scotty," Alex replies, back to sounding smug, and from the rustling sounds he can tell that Alex is getting up.

"I wasn't... _Jesus_ Alex, you're such a..." Scott mutters but can't be bothered to finish the sentence as he stretches out in the bed, basking in that nice afterglow.

"You still missed me enough to call me," Alex reminds him, still sounding so very pleased with himself. Scott is never going to hear the end of this.

"Yeah, well," Scott stifles a yawn. He tries to come up with a witty comeback, but everything sounds a bit too sappy in his head at the moment. Damn Alex and his ability to make him lose his mind, even when he's hundreds of miles away.

He hears Alex open his bedroom door and Dusty barking excitedly.

"You better have cleaned yourself up before you let your dog back in your bedroom, Alex, that's seriously disgusting otherwise."

Alex just snorts.

"I'm just saying. You better change the sheets on your bed, too, before I come over tomorrow, especially if you let that dog sleep in your bed, like I know you will, because I like clean sheets, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Alex is laughing again. "And Scotty?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you, too." And with that, Alex hangs up. Bastard.  



End file.
